


puppets

by nixavia



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixavia/pseuds/nixavia
Summary: but what if everyone got possessed in episode 32work in progress, will fix it up when the time comes
Kudos: 17





	puppets

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is short but im tired and this is just the fucking prologue so shut up

**_“Br’aad, look out!-“_ **

Yet it was too late. The blonde half-elf has already made eye contact with the creature, sickening purple meeting bright green. 

_ Again.  _

Sylnan was used to the face of that demon; it haunted his dreams, whispered in his thoughts, left its mark on his hand. 

But he’d never once  _ dreamed  _ of the day where it looked at his brother with the same malice. 

Br’aad looked toward his brother; green eyes glazed over with that awful purple. 

He didn’t see a brother. 

He saw a target. Another target for this seething hatred that’d been awoken inside of him.

In an odd, morbid way, it felt good. It felt freeing. Power flooded through him, all focused on one, primary goal. 

_ Hurt them. _

**_Kill them._ **

Words were said. 

_ “I  _ _ hate _ _ you! I left home because of  _ _ you _ _! I had to make a deal with a god because of  _ _ you! _ _ ” _

_ “I died for you!” _

_ “You left me! I was alone!” _

Blood was spilt. 

But thankfully, it ended. The demon retreated. 

From Br’aad. 

The fight is far from over. 

  
  


**_——_ **

  
  
  



End file.
